(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to agricultural irrigation and more particularly to applying water to the land from a pipe which moves, as it waters, laterally of its length.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In commercial practice today agricultural fields are often watered by sprinkling from a moving pipe. Most of these irrigation systems are center pivot type. The water is sprinkled from the pipes which constantly move as they irrigate.
Certain irrigation devices have discharged water through socks or soakers. For example, SCHEUTMAAT, U.S. Pat. No. 2,174,600.
LANNINGER, German Pat. No. 348102, discloses irrigation system having a discharge close to the ground.